


Special Little Angel

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Supernatural Needed Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven, New Angel, before the Winchesters, little castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Taken place in hevean when Gabriel was inlisted by God to take care of Castiel.(Just a short see into the past)





	Special Little Angel

Thursday 

Shouting filled all of heaven, a new angel was to be created. “I will not do that! Father would kill me!” shouted Balthazar. 

Lucifer scowled, “It’s not that bad.” Balthazar was shocked, “you want me to hurt the new angel that’s not nothing.” Lucifer smiled, correcting him. “I said play a prank.” 

Balthazar crossed his arms. “I know what kinds of pranks you pull, you’re worse than Gabriel.” Gabe appeared at the mention of his name, adding himself into the conversation. 

“Oh please, I’m way worse than you.” Lucifer smiled, “so will you do my prank?” Gabe thought for a moment, “all right…” Lucifer’s smile widened. “Great” he leaned over whispering in his ear. 

“Okay so there’s something supposedly special about this angel and your it’s charge. So that’s even better, you’ll be closer to him. Now all you have to do is throw him over the cliff and watch him try and fly. When he fails Dad will see what a disappointment he is.” Gabe smiled. “Oh Luci, you’re jealous.” 

Lucifer scoffed, “please I’m not jealous of a fledgling...he’s not my concern…” He paused and stared at Gabe with sad eyes. “Anyways, um, just please do the prank. Okay?” Gabe nodded slowly, “okay” Lucifer smiled and walked away. Gabriel waited there not wanting to go back to where everyone was freaking out. 

All of heaven was a wreck, apparently this new angel will be the last angel. 

“We can’t mess up!” 

“What are we going to do?” 

“This is the last angel, oh my Father it’s all over!” 

The angels rarely talked to God so getting a message from him that he was creating a new angel was extraordinary. 

While the angels were freaking out God was working on the little angel. He combined different things into his grace, he tried his best to make him different. He didn't want him to be like the others. He wanted him to actually...feel. 

When he was done he smiled, happy with his successes. He placed the small little angel in a blanket and snapped his fingers. Gabe looked around frantically, when his eyes met Gods. “Oh my-” God laughed, “oh Gabe.” 

Gabe was still speechless. “Yes, yes. I know, first time seeing me in all. But I’ve got a job for you.” Gabriel nodded, “Yes. anything.” God stood up and walked around the room, “I’m trusting you with something of great importance. Now look, I know you’ve been talking with Lucifer.” God turned to Gabriel. 

Gabe’s heart stopped for a second, “I um, I’m so sorry, I was never going to-” He was cut off by God waving his hands. “I know, I know. You’re too good for that. Now listen, as you know I’m making a new angel. And I’m guessing that Lucifer told you already?” Gabe slowly nodded unsure if he gave the correct answer. “Good” 

He slowly picked up the small angel and carefully handed him to Gabe. “Take care of him.” Gabe looked down at the small little being he was now responsible. I can’t do this can I? Raise an angel, especially one so special to dad. He looked back up at god. “You good?” God asked leaning back in his chair. 

“I’m good.” Gabe smiled a bit, “oh and remember, don’t lose him. He’s got an important future, and I don’t want that being messed up.” He had a stern look on his face, “got it?” Gabriel quickly nodded, “of course.” 

He could feel the little ball of fluff move in the blanket he held. God was about to snap his fingers, “wait.” Gabe snuck in before he could send them back. “What’s his name?” God smiled, “Castiel.” 

And It Begins 

Gabe cradled little Castiel in his arms, he looked so cute. His black hair was everywhere, he had sex hair even when he was little. Cas looked up at Gabe, his bright blue eyes stared into his soul. Or what was supposed to be his soul. 

Cas smiled as he snuggled against Gabe’s chest. But the peace didn’t last, it was quite. Too quiet, he looked around everyone was staring at him and Cas. 

When they noticed he noticed they began to speak causing chaos. They came closer wanting to see the last angel. “Oh my.” They stared at him in awe. 

Cas looked at them partially scared, he wasn’t used to this many people. He turned his back to them and burrowed his face in Gabe’s robe. Gabe noticed his distress and tried stepping away from everyone but it was impossible, they were everywhere. “Can everyone just back up?” He took another step back. “Can everyone just step back!” He told more than asked. “You heard him, back off!” Everyone turned to see Lucifer. 

They all moved away granting Lucifer room to walk. He stared at Cas, stepping closer he looked down at the small little angel. Cas turned his head looking up at Lucifer, he cocked his head adorably. “So this is the last angel?” Gabe nodded, “I guess”

He readjusted Cas in his arms. “Well can I see him?” Lucifer smiled. “I-I don’t know…” Lucifer groaned, “come on before Michael gets here and ruins everything.” Gabe looked down at Cas, he wasn’t sure about it, but in the end handed him over. Lucifer smiled down at Cas and then grinned evilly, “wanna throw him now?” Gabe quickly grabbed Cas back, “no. We can’t do that, I don’t know why I ever agreed in the first place.” He held Castiel closer to him, “alright” Lucifer walked around Gabe, “you do realize once Michael comes he’s gonna take him from you.” He sighed, “what a shame” 

Gabe looked at him confused, “He’s my charge. I’m the one who’s supposed to take care of him.” Lucifer sighed again, “doesn't mean he won't try.” and with that Lucifer was gone. 

Gabe swallowed a lump in his throat afraid that Michael would take him away. No, I won’t let anyone take you away from me. He played with Cas’ hair, he had such soft hair. 

“Hello brother.” He looked up to see Michael standing in front of him. Oh no… He froze, Lucifer’s words in his head. “Hello” he finally uttered. He moved closer, “He sure is small for being such an important angel.” Gabriel looked down on the now sleeping Cas. “He’s just been created, I’m sure he’ll be fine…” He said defensively. 

Michael noticed, “so am I allowed to hold him?” Gabe hesitated not wanting to let him, but to afraid to say no. He knew it would have happened sooner or later but he didn’t have a answer. “I don’t think so.” 

Michael frowned, “why not?” Gabe bit the inside of his cheek. “You do realize what Lucifer said was a lie, right?” Gabe looked at him not really sure what to say. “You heard?” He nodded, “I have excellent hearing.” 

Gabe looked down at Cas again then handed him over to Michael. He put his arms behind his back unsure of what to do with them. Michael grinned down at Cas, he moved the blanket off of him. Cas whined missing it’s warmth. 

Michael held him up and examined his wings, they were a beautiful black. Which was strange for a fledgling. “Never seen anything like it” he said without taking his eyes off his wings. 

Cas wiggled a but not liking being held that way. Michael handed him back to Gabe. “Have fun babysitting.” He disappeared. Cas whimpered a bit and closed his eyes. “It’s okay Cassie.” Gabe reassured him. “It’s okay”

Cassie oh Cassie 

“Cas please stop crying.” He put his head in his hands. “I can’t take it anymore.” He walked over to the bassinet that Cas was placed in. 

“Please, I’m begging you.” Gabe tried but Cas didn’t stop, “Cas what do you want? I don’t get it! I fed you, I changed you, I played with you.” He waved his hands around. “What more do you want?!” 

Cas cried louder. Gabe sighed and picked Cas up again, “shhh...it’s okay” He bounced Cas trying to calm him down. The crying slowly stopped, he sighed, relieved. “Thank you.” 

He smiled down at Cas. He had fallen asleep, his black wings curled around him. He placed him back in the bassinet, sitting down again. How can I possibly love and hate him? He smiled shaking his head. 

He had Cas for about a month already. How the time went by fast. “Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep” 

Gabe shot up, he looked around frantically. He slammed his alarm clock in annoyance. Cas! He ran over to the him seeing if he was awake. Which he was but not crying. He cries for hours when a bird dies and is okay to an alarm? 

He stared down at Cas confused, he wasn’t scared in the least bit. He looked intrigued, he was looking around for the noise that produced the sound. But with him being so little he couldn’t sit up to see, so he just moved his arms around trying to pull himself up. 

Gabe picked him up and brought him over to what was making the noise. It had gone off again, Gabe had only hit snooze. Cas’ eyes widened as he stared in wonder at the alarm. He started making random inaudible noises. 

Gabe smiles at him, he likes the strangest things. His fascination only increased as he got older. 

When he was one he liked the noise of the crickets, even when it bothered Gabriel. “Cas I’m not leaving the window open, there annoying.” Cas cried and grabbed on Gabe's hand to stop him. 

“You know what fine!” He opened the window wider, “I’m sleeping in the other room then!” He continued to yell as he walked down the hallway. Cas looked at him sadly but then turned his attention to the window. 

He looked out into the night sky, it was beautiful and so mysterious. When Gabe came back to check on Cas in the morning he found him in the same spot staring out the window. 

Let’s go on an adventure Cassie

Gabe was sitting on the hillside with Cas, “I’ve been told I’m ‘special’ Gabe looked to Cas who was staring at the night sky. “Why am I special?” 

He looked to Gabe, his big blue eyes full of sadness. “You see Cassie. When you get older you’re going to meet this boy…” Cas shifted his expression, he looked a bit happy. 

“Is he a nice boy?” He asked hopefully. “Once you get to know him, yeah…” Cas smiled. “When do I get to meet him?” Gabe sighed, “You see, this boy gets into some trouble. And you sort of, rescue him.” 

Cas smiled more, “really?” Gabe nodded, “yeah” Cas looked back to the stars, “when can I meet him?” Gabe sighed, “look I’m not supposed to do this. But for you it’s worth breaking the rules.” 

He snapped his fingers and they appeared in an old motel room. “Gabe where are we?” Cas looked around confused. “You don’t meet him till you get your human vessel Jimmy. But who wants to wait that long?” 

Cas smiles a bit, “which one is he?” Gabe pointed to a small little boy thrashing around not being able to stay still. Cas walked over to him quietly. “Can we help him?” 

He looked back to Gabe. “You’re five, you should be able to do it.” Cas smiled and turned back to the boy. “Please don’t take Sammy...no dad, I didn't mean to.” 

He winced as if in pain. “I’m sorry.” a tear fell from his eye. Cas took a deep breath, please let this work he reached out and touched his forehead gently and the moving stopped. He laid there still, Cas let out a breath of relief, “I don’t think I’m gonna mind saving him.” 

Gabe watched as Cas stared at him, “we should be getting back…” he suggested. But Cas didn't move he didn’t want to leave him. “What’s his name?” Gabe smiled. “Dean” Cas smiled, “Dean…” he repeated happily.


End file.
